Visions of Dust
by LittleWolf4
Summary: Eleanor Roone liked her life. She had a dream job as a Curse Breaker and worked with the gorgeous Bill Weasley on a daily basis, but things get complicated when he begins to see her in a more than professional light and she shows signs of a family secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay I own absolutely nothing you recognise from the Harry Potter Books/Movies.**

**Although I do own Ellie and all members of the Roone Family.**

Chapter 1.

_She could sense the danger, almost taste it as she licked her muzzle anxiously. Moving from the trees, she raised her head to regard the school, her old school. Even now silhouetted against the rapidly darkening sky, it still bought the warmth of safety and familiarity._

_Padding silently on large paws, she inched forward as the scent of blood flared, metallic and strong in her nostrils. Panic bloomed in her chest as a wailing howl rose triumphant into the still air, causing the fur running along her spine to bristle and rise._

_Her ears twitched, trying to pinpoint the direction of the howl as she turned slightly her fur still on end and her tail flicking in agitation._

_Trotting towards the main entrance, she froze as a medley of scents washed over her and sent her own anxiety scuttling sky ward. Fear, anger, blood and something that was distinctly canine, yet on instinct alone she knew it was no dog._

_A snarling hiss left her mouth in response and she backed up several paces, her ears pulled flat against the top her head as a shadow moved beyond the doorway. Before panic rooted her to the spot._

_She hunkered down low to the ground and snarled, a low growling laugh reaching her ears. Gleaming yellow eyes flashed from the shadowy doorway, as a large savage man seemed to slide into her view. Blood staining his ragged clothes and glistened from his unnaturally long nails._

_His thin lips pulling back in a cruel sneer, as she shuddered._

"_How delightful, a little feline…" He stopped a perverted leer, stretching his mouth into a frightening snarl. He chuckled again, "Do you think you can stop the big bad wolf, little witch?" _

Eleanor Roone snapped upright in her bed a startled cry still lodged in her throat as she fought to untangle herself from her bed covers.

'_Sweet Merlin, not again.'_ Raising a shaky hand, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. _'This is beginning to get repetitive.'_

With a yelp of surprise, Ellie turned and glared at her alarm clock as an obnoxiously loud rock song screeched through the room._ '6:30 already.'_

Slamming her hand down on the small device, she clambered out of her bed and with a quick glance out of her window to check the weather headed to her wardrobe picking out a pair of jeans and a red knitted jumper, before heading into the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ellie apparated with a soft pop outside Gringott's Bank, as a fresh flurry of snow began to fall. Pulling her jacket close to her body she stared at the building before her. She really didn't want to be holed up in her office today; the physical demands of being out in the field were a lot more appealing given her recent erratic sleep pattern. Still like every job, even Curse Breakers had research to do and reports to write.

Taking the elevator to her department, she smiled in greeting to several co-workers on the way to her office. She really wasn't in the mood for polite chit chat.

As she entered the small room, she wasn't surprised to see her partner already there.

Over the last few weeks, Bill Weasley had become a borderline workaholic spending every available spare minute here at the office pouring over some book.

This morning was slightly different, however in that he was leaning back in his chair booted feet propped on the desktop, with a copy of 'The Daily Prophet' in his hand rather than some dusty old tome and instead his normal work robe he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and thick black turtleneck jumper.

As she entered he lowered the paper to flash a dazzling grin, "morning, Sunshine."

"Morning," she replied casting him a curious look, while raking her hands through her long hair to remove the last of the snowflakes. "What's got you in such a chipper mood?"

Shrugging off her jacket and unwinding the long multi coloured scarf from around her neck, Ellie hung them both on the coat stand and cast a drying charm.

'_For the love of Merlin, she looks good in red,' _He mentally appraised, before berating himself for such a thought and shook his head.

Rising to his feet, Bill picked up a piece of parchment and handed it to her, smiling when he noticed the scarf his mother had given his partner last Christmas.

As she scanned the contents of the letter, Ellie felt a smile tugging at her mouth. "We've actually got time off?"

He nodded, the movement drawing her attention to the dragon's fang dangling from his ear, as it swayed and caught the light. "For exemplary work on the recent assignment in Prague, we're being rewarded with a complimentary week of extra holiday."

"And people say Goblins are unrewarding employers," She grinned, taking a seat behind her desk and reached for her quill and spare parchment. The prospect of an extended Christmas holiday lifting her mood, as she began to write her half of the Prague report.

"We're leaving for Romania this evening," Bill spoke almost an hour later, as a large tawny owl landed on the window sill, delivering a note from his younger brother, Charlie.

He watched as Ellie nodded distractedly, her sapphire gaze never leaving the parchment on her desk. "Give my love to Charlie, when you see him." She murmured, her quill scratching on the parchment as she wrote. A moment later, she blinked and paused in her work to look at him, "_We're_ leaving for Romania?"

Bill chuckled in amusement, "I promised Charlie we'd meet up before you headed for France."

The petite brunette cringed, "Oh don't remind me, I've been trying to come up with a viable excuse not to visit Grandma Lucia. The woman's insufferable."

Setting down his quill, her partner fixed her an unsympathetic gaze. "I gave you a perfect reason not to go, love."

Ellie laughed, "Bill, spending Christmas with your family is not an excuse my Grandma would accept." She paused, "no matter how much I'd prefer it."

"We could always get the twins to give you a Puking Pasty," he reasoned with a grin.

The fiery look she sent him, made her thoughts perfectly clear on that subject.

"What time are we leaving?" She asked after a few moments of silence, as a lazy smile light Bill's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Find it on chapter 1.**

**I do own Ellie and the entire Roone family and Aidan McGinty, so please don't steal.**

**Mentions:**

Thanks to those of you who added this story to your favourites list, much appreciated.

A Special thank you to SnobbyCow and BrokenAngel1753 for reviewing, glad you're both enjoying the story.

**A/N: **Okay just so you all know, I wrote this chapter whilst suffering with writers block. So needless to say I struggled to get it finished, however, now that I have I'm still not entirely happy with it. Any and all suggestions on how to better it are very welcome.

Also individual thoughts and dreams are in _Italics_.

Chapter 2.

Brushing the last remnants of soot from his clothes, Bill stepped into the cosy front room of Ellie's apartment. He glanced around for a moment, surprised to see she'd decorated since he'd been there last. Instead of the pale cream walls they were painted a comforting shade of terracotta red. The chocolate brown sofas and armchair were still there, but the large cream cushions had been replaced with lighter brown ones and were decorated with patterns of red thread and sequins to tie with the walls.

He smiled to himself, as he realised his partner had managed to make it feel almost like they were back in Egypt. She'd used the same combination of colours that they'd had in the apartment in Cairo.

He had to admit she wasn't the only one missing the hustle and bustle of busy side streets, packed with market stalls and people dressed in linens every colour you cared to imagine. The warm air awash with the tantalising aroma of herbs and spices, he glanced out the nearby window to see it was snowing again. He definitely missed the heat, the ever constant sunshine that turned even his lily white skin golden brown.

Maybe when everything returned to some sort of normalcy they could get reposted in Cairo, after all Egypt was still relatively undiscovered when it came to ancient curses.

Slipping off his boots so as not to traipse soot over the floors, Bill headed into the brightly lit kitchen. The sweet smell of freshly baked cakes drawing his attention and making his stomach rumble.

Ellie placed her rucksack on the kitchen table and carefully placed the cooled cake in an empty Tupperware and made sure the lid was on tight, before shrinking it and placing it in her bag.

"You know, we've got time to eat before we Floo to Charlie's,"

"Bloody hell, Bill," Ellie cursed as she jumped, placing a hand over her heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Bill grinned as he peeked inside her rucksack. "Then you should set proper wards around your apartment, love. There's no telling what sort of man might just drop in, hoping to take advantage of a pretty young witch."

Ellie paused in her cleaning up to look at him as her heart fluttered in her chest at his wayward compliment, before she mentally shook herself for being so ridiculous.

"Well I actually lowered the wards for you, but I'll remember that next time and you can get hexed into next week."

Bill regarded her seriously for a moment, his blue eyes darkening slightly. She hadn't changed out of her work clothes yet, but Merlin she really did look amazing in red.

"Right, if you're hungry feel free to raid the fridge," Ellie told him as she slipped past him and into the hallway. "I'm just going to grab a quick shower and get changed."

'_Merlin, give me strength!'_

Bill gritted his teeth as he wrenched open the fridge door. The unheralded image of his very naked partner in the shower, rushing to the forefront of his mind and here he was thinking he'd managed to get his erotic thoughts about Ellie under control.

Evidently the cold showers weren't doing the trick anymore.

After almost 4 years of working together and at times living together, all it had taken for Bill's plutonic feelings to crash around his ears had been a god honest mistake.

6 months ago while they were sharing a flat in Cairo, he'd inadvertently walked in on Ellie in the shower. He'd only caught a glimpse of her tanned flesh before she'd blushed and nudged the bathroom door shut in his face.

He'd barely seen anything really, but it had been enough. Enough that every morning he woke so aroused it was almost painful. Teased and tormented by images of himself and Ellie naked, sweaty and entangled in his bed sheets, hearing her sweet moans as he made love to her in every position he could think up.

Bill groaned and squeezed his eyes shut; he needed to get a grip. She was off limits, they were friends and worked together, anything else in their line of work could prove a dangerous distraction.

20 minutes later, Ellie re-entered the kitchen, bag of toiletries in hand. Freshly showered and wearing a black and grey floral dress and black leggings. Bill let his gaze wander over her figure for a moment, the dress clinging appealingly to her curves. Her long chocolate coloured hair, hung loose around her elbows and Bill found he was itching to tread his fingers through it and kiss her senseless. Merlin he was in trouble.

She smiled as he offered her a thick sandwich filled with cheese and salad. "Thank," taking a bite she hastily moved to finished packing the last of her things.

As she moved past him to slip on her simple black ballerina pumps, Bill almost groaned as the tantalising scent of vanilla and spices washed over him and made his mouth water. Now all he wanted to do was kiss her skin to see how good she tasted.

"What time are we leaving?"

Her question made his stomach drop unexpectedly, which surprised him. He wanted to see Charlie, he missed his younger brother, but right now he wanted to spend some time with Ellie. Selfish really, considering he worked with her every day.

Clearing his throat, Bill glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite him.

'_7 o'clock'._

"Anytime. Charlie said he'd open the Floo once he got back from work, he was hoping to be finished early."

Ellie nodded picking up her rucksack from the side. "I thought he'd finished for the holidays," she mused as they moved back into the living room.

"He has," Bill nodded, watching as she picked up her coat and scarf and shrinking them both. "Mentioned something about Welsh Green hatchlings, in his note," Bill shrugged.

Ellie chuckled softly, placing her coat and scarf in the rucksack. "Typical Charlie," she sighed shaking her head affectionately.

Zipping up her bag, Ellie straightened to her feet and smiled brightly at her partner. "Right, I'm all set. You can Floo first; I need to reset the wards before I leave."

Picking up Ellie's bag, Bill nodded and moved towards the fireplace, where he slipped his boots back on and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantle piece.

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

Charlie Weasley placed a bottle of Fire Whiskey and three empty glasses on the coffee table as his fireplace flared green.

He grinned as Bill stepped out of the hearth stomping excess soot from his boots.

"Bill, mate it's good to see you," he grinned clapping his older brother of the shoulder.

Bill returned the grin, "Alright Char?" Placing Ellie's bag on the nearby chair, Bill was again struck by the fact that Charlie, like Ellie, had redecorated since his last visit.

Everything was light and fresh and extremely modern. Pale coloured walls and matching cream sofas, all tied in with dark brown cushions and a large chocolate coloured rug adorned the newly varnished wooden floor.

While one wall was nothing more that huge window, over looking the entire Dragon Reserve.

"Wow, Char, you've been busy," Bill commented as he moved to inspect the view.

Charlie nodded, moving to stand beside him, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans. "Fancied a change, I've been renovating the whole flat one room at a time."

"You're definitely staying put then?" Bill asked, casting his gaze around the rest of the room.

"For now, unless things take a turn for the worst, but it's like Dumbledore says. I'm more use here at the moment." Charlie reminded himself just as the fireplace flashed green for a second time.

Smiling broadly, Charlie strode over to the fireplace and wrapped the petite arrival in a warm hug. "Ellie how's my favourite Chaser?" he laughed lifting her off her feet in his embrace.

Ellie laughed in response, wrapping her arms as far around her broad friend as she could reach. "Oh Charlie, it's so good to see you," She breathed once he set her back on her feet.

She smiled brightly at him, overjoyed to see her best friend again. Casting her gaze over him, Ellie noted a few more scars on his hands and one above his left eyebrow, he was still solid muscle and broad shouldered a testament to his work and love of Quidditch.

His hair was longer, falling around his eyes and curling just under his ears. It suited him, gave her loveable Charlie a roguish air.

"Oh Charlie, you've redecorated it looks amazing," she commented looking around the room. "You actually took my advice on the colours."

Charlie grinned at her, "Sweetheart, I've been taking your advice since my 2nd year, I'd be concerned about bad luck if I stopped now. You right anyway, dark colours would have made the place feel small and claustrophobic."

Ellie chuckled and moved around him to regard the rest of the room, before her gaze settled on several framed photo's hanging on the far wall. "Oh no," she gasped as she moved closer to inspect the moving pictures.

The first one was a picture taken at Hogwarts during hers and Charlie's 4th year, they were both dressed in Gryffindor quidditch robes grinning like a pair of idiots, muddy and soaking wet. Her hair was a mass of unruly, dark curls because of the rain and hung wet around her face, while Charlie's was the ever vibrant red stuck up in every direction possible.

He had an arm wrapped around her waist, while in his free hand hovered the Golden Snitch, its small delicate wings glinting in the fine rain that fell.

"Oh god, Charlie. I can't believe you kept that picture." Ellie cringed, "Look at the state of us."

Behind her Charlie chuckled, his chin resting on her shoulder as he looked at the photos with her. "I like it."

Bill grinned as he looked at the next photo, a picture of the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team in his final year, taken after an aggressive and memorable match against Slytherin.

He, Charlie and Ellie all stood together in matching team colours, their faces flushed from the game and robes dishevelled and ripped in Ellie's case. He had the beginnings of a bruise forming around his right eye, thanks to a well placed elbow from Slytherin's Captain, Edger Flint.

He chuckled in satisfaction, "Ellie do you remember the Slytherin game at the end of my last year?"

The petite brunette's features darkened instantly, "How could I not? That smarmy twat, Edger Flint tried to grope me on the way to the changing room," Ellie shuddered in disgust. "He made my skin crawl." She paused to look at the photo Bill had been studying before. "I made him regret it though."

Charlie laughed as he moved across the room to the bottle of fire whiskey, "Poor bugger had multi coloured nose hair for weeks that he had to trim daily, if I remember right."

Ellie looked smug for a moment, "I broke his shoulder a week later too, after our friendly match with Ravenclaw."

"I heard that was Aidan McGinty," Charlie spoke again, as he poured three healthy measures of liquor into the empty glasses.

Bill watched as Ellie blushed slightly, obviously she'd had a soft spot for the Ravenclaw Beater during their school days, like almost every girl in Hogwarts. He remembered being jealous of McGinty, the Irish wizard only had to mutter one word and girls were practically throwing themselves at his bloody feet.

"Flint blamed Aidan, the two hated each other and I suppose it sounded better that Flint was injured in a fight with another bloke, rather than the actual truth that he was caught unaware by a girl half his size." Ellie grinned.

"And McGinty was happy to take the blame?" Bill asked.

The pretty brunette nodded, "He found the whole thing hilarious."

Charlie handed her a glass of fire whiskey and shook his head, "You hit Flint hard enough to break his shoulder? Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Accepting the glass, Ellie grinned at him, "Thing is now, I'm senior Curse breaker and you'd never know what hit you."

Bill chuckled despite himself and sipped at the amber liquor Charlie had given him. He had a feeling the next few days would be full of memories and laughter.

_Panic rose in tight coils, as Ellie fought the need to vomit. The sickening medley of blood, sweat and the acidic smell of fear were so strong that her stomach seemed to turn somersaults and her nose twitched in revulsion._

_Drawing her gaze from the blackened doorway, behind the perverted Wizard, she hissed as viciously as she could manage. All the while his mouth was pulled into the same, unfaltering, disturbing leer._

_Her midnight fur rose along the length of her body, as he took several leisurely steps towards her, a deep growl rumbling up from his chest._

_He stopped a few feet from her, his eyes glowing yellow as he continued to smile at her._

_An overwhelming, unnatural scent of canine washed over her, pulling an instinctive deep, raspy growl from her throat, just as a horrifying realisation made her blood run cold._

_Hunching low to the ground she snarled long and deep, this man wasn't just a wizard he was a werewolf._

_His smile seemed to stretch his mouth even wider and he chuckled darkly. "You won't be able to save him." He told her, his gazing flicking towards the doorway behind him. "The Dark Lord has returned and nothing will stop him this time!"_

Ellie bolted upright, her hand already clamped over her mouth stifling her horrified cry, so as not to disturb the two sleeping occupants in the small flat. She knew from previous experience that sounded travelled well in Charlie's home.

Bill's off key singing whilst in the shower had rung out through the whole flat during one weekend visit.

As soon as the memory rose in her mind, Ellie felt the panic uncoil in her chest.

'_It was just a dream; it was just a dream…'_

Ellie repeated the same words over and over in her head like a mantra. As she felt the panic loosen and slip away a heavy uneasy settled over her instead.

'_Just a dream, that's all it was.'_

Placing a cold hand over her eyes, Ellie sighed heavily to herself and winced. The first signs of a devastating Hangover making themselves felt.

Taking a steady breath, she rose quietly from her bed and immediately regretted the action. The room span dizzily for a moment before the sharp throbbing pain pounded ruthlessly through her temples and her stomach rolled.

'_Bloody Charlie and his Fire whiskey.'_

Padded to the door of her room, Ellie reached for the handle and hesitated as a small smile tugging at her mouth, as the sound of two sets of soft snores rose from opposing ends of the hallway. Charlie slept in his room to the right of hers and Bill was in the living room on the fold out sofa.

Moving silently on bare feet, Ellie entered the living room on her way to the kitchen in search of a hangover cure. She knew Charlie kept a bottle of it in the cupboard above the cooker.

Thanks to the large floor to ceiling window and clear night, the living room was light enough in the pre dawn grey, that Ellie could navigate her way without the worry of stubbing her toes or tripping on an unseen coffee table.

Ellie paused in mid stride as Bill stirred in his sleep and rolled onto his side, murmuring incoherently.

Watching him for a moment, she nibbled on her bottom lip the last thing she wanted was to wake Bill. Just because her nights were disrupted, didn't mean his had to be. Once she was certain he was still asleep, Ellie crept into the kitchen.

Pouring some of the bitter tasting potion into a glass, Ellie gulped the contents down quickly. "Uck," she cringed, it still tasted just as vile as it always did.

Placing the bottle back in the cupboard and putting her glass in the sink, Ellie sighed as the potion began to take immediate effect and her headache eased marginally.

Tiptoeing back into the living room, her gaze was instantly drawn back to her sleeping partner.

Bill was snoring gently again, his body twisted so that he was sprawled across the bed on his stomach rather than lying along the length of it, his feet hanging over the edge. The bed sheet was rumpled from his tossing and turning and the duvet was bunched up around his knees, revealing pale pyjama pants and no top.

Even as he flinched in his sleep, Ellie could see the bands of muscle ripple across his shoulders as he moved.

Bill murmured hoarsely, his words too muffled to make out and Ellie inched closer.

Watching as he clenched his hand into a fist, she was curious to know what he was dreaming about.

Pausing to watch him for a few more moments, Ellie smiled softly as he appeared to quiet again and moved back towards her room.

Half way across the room Bill groaned and Ellie froze, turning back to see he was still fast asleep.

He groaned again low and throaty, Ellie felt her heart speed up in response as something instinctively feminine uncoiled inside.

Another husky moan and she almost gasped her cheeks heating up. She definitely had a good idea what type of dream Bill seemed to be enjoying.

Ellie took a step back if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to look him in the face at breakfast, without blushing.

Just as she reached her door, Bill's tortured, breathy moan reached her ears. "Ellie…."

Snapping her head back to the living room, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. _'Merlin, Bill was dreaming about her!' _

Now she wasn't going to be able to face him in the morning without blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognise from the books/films belongs to me.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favourites, I appreciate it.**

**I apologise for the monstrous delay in posting this chapter, I have been suffering with Writers Block…Again.**

**Anyway I think I've managed to shift it for the time being, though I still may edit this chapter at some point as I don't feel it's particularly brilliant. **

**Feel free to drop me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3.

Charlie winced at the headache pounding ruthlessly behind his eyes. Yep last night had been a good one, between himself, Ellie and Bill they'd polished off three bottles of Fire Whiskey had played a pretty hilarious game of Quidditch that had resulted in them all not being able to fly higher than three feet of the ground.

Entering the bright living room, Charlie blinked groggily and groaned as his sensitive eyes ached against the glaring white, blazing through the large ceiling to floor window.

Squinting he realised it had snowed, again.

Shuffling into his kitchen he was greeted by the sight of his older brother slumped over the table, with his head in his hands.

"Mate, you look like I feel," he commented heading for the cupboard above the cooker.

Bill made a non committal noise in the back of his throat and didn't even raise his head.

Gulping down several large swigs of the anti hangover potion, Charlie shivered in revolution.

_Merlin, he needed a way to make that taste better._

"Here," he grinned as the tight throbbing in his forehead began to ease.

Placing the small bottle on the table, in front of his older brother, Charlie moved towards his refrigerator in the search for some bacon.

"Ellie awake?" Bill asked a few moments later, sounding a bit more like his normal self.

Charlie shrugged placing a frying pan on the cooker top, "I haven't seen her, but judging by the fact the hangover potion was already open, probably means she was up early for a quick fix and then went back to bed."

With a flick of his wand, the Kettle switched on and three tea bags dropped effortlessly in the waiting teapot.

Bill groaned, "You and that bloody fire whiskey." He complained, watching a slow grin tug at his brother's mouth.

Pausing slightly, Charlie hesitated, "I reckon the whiskey's not the only thing making you arsey this morning."

"What?"

Pouring two steaming cups of tea, Charlie placed one in front of his brother along with a jug of milk. "I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation before about how well sound tends to travel in my flat and as much as I like having you stay, listening to you moan, pant and groan aren't my idea of fun. That's grounds for mental trauma you know."

Bill felt his eyes widen and his cheeks heat up, as Charlie continued.

"So next time you think you're going to have bloody wet dreams about my best friend, set a silencing charm."

Bill all but gagged on his cup of tea, he was utterly speechless with embarrassment and pretty sure his face resembled a ripe tomato.

Taking a seat opposite him, Charlie shrugged. "If it's any consolation I don't think she heard you, but I can ask her when she gets up if you'd like?" he chuckled, enjoying the fact he was embarrassing his older brother.

"Do you want me to hex you into next week, Char?" Bill abruptly snapped rising to his feet, causing Charlie to laugh even harder. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Better make it a cold one," Charlie advised with another throaty laugh as the kitchen door swung shut.

Instantly Bill was back in the room, wand flashing and his mouth moving so quickly Charlie didn't even have time to register his brother was about to hex him, until it hit him square in the chest and he landed on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Ellie woke to the sound of crashing pans and smashing glass. In an instant she jumped out of bed and rushed into the hall, wand at the ready.

Running towards the kitchen, she charged into the room and the binding curse that was on the tip of her tongue, promptly died. She stared in shock at the sight of half destroyed kitchen crockery and in the centre of it all was Charlie. Or at least who she thought was Charlie, he now resembled a small blimp completely engorged and rolling helplessly on his back attempting to stand, grabbing at anything he could reach in the hope of pulling himself up.

"Charlie?" she struggled not to laugh as she moved towards him. "What in Merlin's name happened?

In response a low whine escaped her friend, as he attempted to speak around his engorged tongue.

"It's going to be alright, Char." She soothed softly, kneeling down beside him.

Raising her wand, Ellie set about removing the modified enlargement charm, luckily for Charlie, she'd been present when Bill had first begun experimenting with simple charms, twisting them into more devious uses. Some, she had to admit had been handy in the field.

In less than ten minutes Charlie was sitting on the floor beside her, the charm completely removed.

"Thanks, El." He sighed; raising a hand gingerly to make sure it was back to normal.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, peering at him closely.

As soon as he nodded in confirmation, Ellie rose sharply to her feet and headed for the door.

* * *

Bill stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and shivering, as icy beads of water trickled down his bare skin.

_This has got to stop._ He sighed to himself, as he picked up a large towel and began to rub himself dry.

There were only so many cold showers a man can take in a week.

Running the towel swiftly over his hair, before he wrapped it tightly around his waist, Bill chuckled to himself. Charlie wouldn't tease him again in a hurry.

_The bloody pillock_.

"William Weasley! You'd better be decent!"

Just as he turned to look at the bathroom door, it burst open to reveal his enraged, petite partner.

Leaning calmly against the sink, he regarded her silently. Preparing himself for the tongue lashing he was fairly certain he was about to receive. Only he found his mind travelling in a distinctly undisciplined direction, when he noticed her nightwear. A thin strapped, red top hung appealingly from her narrow shoulders and the light fabric traced the delicate swell of her breasts before clinging distractedly around her slender waist, falling just short of the waistband of her matching pyjama bottoms. Giving him a tantalizing view of her flat stomach.

"You absolute fucking…" Ellie snarled, stalking into the small room and slamming the door shut in her fury.

With a frown, Bill immediately focused on her face. He couldn't remember the last time Ellie had actually swore at him and meant it. His amusement at his revenge on Charlie quickly evaporating.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to do that to Charlie?" She demanded sharply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ellie, calm down. It was a joke," Bill shrugged, his chest tightening briefly with a nervous twitch. He wasn't about to explain that particular conversation with her, just yet.

Before he could react she was standing in front of him and had slapped him hard in the shoulder. The impact creating a tingle of painful heat against his cold skin.

"A bloody joke, Bill you placed him under a modified engorgement charm and left him on his own." She snapped raising a hand to rake it through her dark hair. "What if his wind pipe had swollen up as well?" she shouted, giving him another slap in the shoulder. "He could have suffocated!" As her hand came in contact with his broad shoulder for the second time, it suddenly registered somewhere amidst her anger, that Bill felt like ice.

_Had he just showered in cold water?_

Instantly her midnight wanderings, for the hangover cure came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

Bill had been having an erotic dream… About her.

Before she could stop it, Ellie felt a heated blush roll over her entire body, her gaze immediately drawn to his broad chest and powerful arms, tracing the tantalizing lines of his muscles in a moment of weakness.

_Had he taken a cold shower, because of her?_ Almost as soon as the thought entered her head, the logic side of her conscious kicked in.

Recalling several occasions in the past where they'd both taken cold showers, invigorating muzzy heads and blurry senses in the absence of a bottle of Hangover cure.

With frown of disappointment at the more logical answer, Ellie narrowed her blue eyes on her partner her anger quickly resurfacing. "It amazes me that someone so clever could also be such an absolute thoughtless twat." She hissed sharply before turning and leaving the bathroom without a second glance.

With a start of surprise, Bill stared at the door was it swung closed with Ellie's departure.

_Merlin's Beard, what just happened?_

Ellie had managed to make him feel like the worlds biggest prat in less than five minutes, but then for the briefest of moments he could have sworn she was checking him out. The look she'd inadvertently let show, made him wonder what she'd have done if he'd decided to have kissed her, like he'd wanted to do for weeks.

With a frustrated sigh, Bill reached for the shower and flicked the temperature setting back to cold.

That particular fiery, witch was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except for Ellie and the Roone Family and Aidan McGinty.**

I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, life ran away with me for awhile, well work mainly and I got another bout of writers block and caught tonsillitis twice! Then I got distracted by my new puppy, Maeve and then before I knew it was Christmas and my sister had her baby, over New Year so I've been busy playing the cool Auntie for my new niece and my 18 month old nephew.

I also want to thank every body whose reviewed and/or added me to their alerts, I really appreciate it. Again I humbly apologise for the delay in updating, but hopefully this chapter will be worth it. Even though I admit i'm not overly keen on it.

I should also mention that there maybe slight glitches in the timeline of my story and the timeline of the books, simple it's because it fits my plotline better. I will also be changing certain aspects of JK Rowling's plotlines as my story progresses, as I find some of them too predictable!

**Chapter 4.**

Ellie sat silently in the kitchen opposite Charlie as they both sipped idly at their respective coffee and tea.

Having been forced to brush her teeth in the kitchen sink, because Bill was still hogging the bathroom, had done little to improve her mood as she glared into the contents of her mug.

"It was my fault, I should know better than to wind him up first thing in the morning." Charlie admitted with a sheepish half smile.

Ellie scowled sharply at him, "That's not the point; he shouldn't be so bloody sensitive."

As Charlie took another sip of his coffee, he smiled slightly to himself. If Ellie had any idea what he'd been teasing Bill about, she wouldn't be so quick to defend him. In fact she'd probably throw a hex at him, that made Bill's pale in comparison.

She might be his best friend, but Charlie knew Ellie wasn't below taking revenge. He'd seen her do it on several occasions during their school days, pranks that made the twins look like angels.

"How about we take a tour of the reservation?" he asked after another moment of silence

Tilting her head slightly, Ellie smiled a child like glee lighting her features. She never got tired of exploring the dragon reserve. "Can we go to the hatchery? You know the Welsh Green has always been my favourite." She smiled rising to her feet.

With a chuckle Charlie nodded, "Alright, but let me go and apologise to Bill first."

Four hours later and Ellie, Charlie and Bill returned cold, hungry and laughing back to the flat. Bill having joined them in the hatchery once he'd finished in shower and had like a gentleman accepted Charlie's apology and offered one of his own for being such a prat.

"Why in Merlin's name would you want a Welsh Green Dragon?" Bill chuckled at his petite partner.

With a grin Ellie shrugged off her coat, "I think they're beautiful, plus even you have to admit they out strip any guard dog. Imagine that curled in front of my fireplace." Her grin stretching into a fully fledged smile as she regarded his bandaged right hand, where the hatchling she'd been holding had given him a nasty burn, when Bill had attempted to touch her on the shoulder.

"Is that before or after its burnt your flat to a cinder?" Bill mused before glancing at his hand with a frown, "and that was just a lucky burp."

Returning from the kitchen with a green jar, Charlie released disbelieving snort. "No I don't think it was mate, that little Welshie was definitely hissing at you and he didn't take his eyes of you the entire time you were in the Hatchery." He chuckled before handing Bill the jar. "It'll help the burn to heal faster," He explained, before turning his attention to Ellie. "Ells, my beautiful darling I've got all the recipe ingredients…"

With a laugh Ellie sighed, "Yes Charlie my equally handsome best friend, I'll make the lamb tagine for dinner, but I'm doing it the muggle way so I suggest you both find something to eat in the mean time." Following Charlie into the kitchen, Ellie feigned a hurt expression. "I swear the only reason you invite me to stay is so I can cook a tagine for you."

Bill hummed his approval before taking a seat on the sofa, placing the jar on the coffee table and began to tend to his hand. Ellie's Moroccan tagine was one of his favourites, he was secretly thankful for her brief stint in Morocco on an assignment, even if it meant he didn't see her for nearly 4 weeks because she came home with an array of new recipes he was only too happy to be a taste tester for.

* * *

_Ellie stood outside the large white farmhouse, her skin growing warm in the bright French sunshine. The pale, yellow summer dress, perfect for the hot summer sun._

_With a frown she glanced down out her bare feet and flexed her toes into the thick green grass. She hadn't been to her parent's holiday home in years, not since her Mother's death._

"_Eleanor…"_

_With a gasp, Ellie turned sharply and found herself stood in the old apple orchard, full of gnarled, barren trees and the ground covered in rotten apples._

"_Eleanor times against us…"_

_Flinching at the softly spoken words, Ellie suppressed a chocking sob. "Mummy?"_

"_A second wave of darkness comes…"_

_Turning in a full circle, amongst the trees Ellie felt the panic suddenly make her chest tight. "I don't know what you mean."_

"_Yes you do, you've been dreaming about it for weeks…" There was a soft sigh before a whisper sounded close to her ear. "They're not normal dreams Eleanor, you know that."_

_Turning again as the warm breath sounded against her ear, Ellie screamed as a pale, sallow faced figure in a billowing, black cloak launched towards her._

_As she ducked away from the man, Ellie found herself standing back in the courtyard of her family's holiday home, this time in the dark and the air was chilly and cool._

_The large imposing serpent coiled through a skull, hovering in the sky above the house._

_As a distinctive familiar scream rang out through the air…_

"Mother!"

Ellie started awake with a gasp and immediately sat up, goose bumps racing over her skin as she shivered against the chill of her room and the dream combined.

When the war broke out and Death Eaters began appearing, Ellie had been a child and sent to her Grandmother's home in France, while her Mother continued working for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror along side her Father.

She hadn't been in the house when the Death Eaters killed her Mother, she'd been staying in London with her Father, but it hadn't been enough to stop the nightmares as she got older bought on by her over active imagination.

_Something wasn't right_.

She hadn't dreamt of her Mother in years, she'd almost forgotten what her voice sounded like and the foreboding feeling growing in the pit of her stomach was unsettling.

Slipping quietly from the bed, Ellie padded out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

As she entered the silent living room, her gaze fell of the sleeping figure of her partner. Immediately Ellie felt the heated flush rise over her cheeks as she remembered the previous night and the apparent content of Bill's dreams.

_Ignorance was bliss_; she mentally decided and quickly entered the kitchen. She didn't need anymore confusing thoughts concerning Bill Weasley.

After making herself a cup of tea, Ellie found herself some parchment and a quill, and wrote to the only other person besides Bill and Charlie who made her feel truly safe, her Father.

* * *

Jeremy Roone glanced up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in mild confusion at the insistent tapping on his study window.

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he smiled when he recognised the aging, pale coloured barn owl belonging to his daughter.

"Barnaby?"

Opening the window to allow the bird in, Jeremy offered a small piece of bacon from his left over breakfast as a treat and retrieved the letter.

_Dad,_

_I know I'll see you in few days at Grandma's, but I think there might be something wrong with me…_

_For the passed three might even be four weeks, I've lost count. I've been having strange dreams, at first I thought I was just over tired with work, but now I'm not so sure…_

As he read Ellie's letter, Jeremy could sense his daughter's hesitation and confusion through her writing and he felt momentarily helpless. As Ellie described her dreams, Jeremy found his gaze suddenly drawn to the latest _Daily Prophet._ There were allsorts of stories being reported about Death Eaters and the breakout from Azkaban and the short comings of the Ministry. It could be entirely possibly that Ellie was dreaming about current events she'd read in the paper.

Equally, there were things going on that Ellie had mentioned that she shouldn't know about. Things no one knew save himself and a few other witches and wizards.

Unfolding a second piece of parchment, Jeremy felt his chest tighten. Drawn on the paper was a rough stretch of deformed man, with gaunt features and a leering smile that made him look as though he was snarling.

"Fenrir Greyback." Jeremy swore. Even with Ellie's limited skills as an artist, his years as an Auror told him exactly who she'd drawn. He'd been there when Fenrir was captured and later sentenced. Looking back at the drawing, he flinched, Greyback hadn't looked like that when he'd last seen him, he'd been healthier and well muscled. Not thin, haggard and sallow faced.

Had Ellie, really seen Fenrir Greyback as the werewolf was now after years locked away in Azkaban?

With a heavy sigh, Jeremy Roone let his gaze fall on the picture of his late wife, Isabelle, in her arms she held a six year old Ellie, both smiling happily at the camera and waving as they stood outside the family home in London in the summer sunshine. Just days before Isabelle was hunted down and killed by Death Eaters.

Had Ellie inherited her Mother's ability?

Rising to his feet, Jeremy reached for his cloak. He'd needed to speak to Albus, everything was happening to fast and he needed a clear head before he replied to Ellie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ellie, her family and anything else you don't recognise from the books or films.**

**Again I feel I should apologise for the delay in updates, I have absolutely no excuse save for my busy life.**

**Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed and added me/the story to their alerts, it's greatly apprieciated and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Oh also this chapter contains hints of adult situations/ content if your easily offended then feel free to skip those parts.**

Chapter 5.

Bill startled awake with a jolt, his heart drumming in his chest as he lay tangled in his bed covers and took a moment to remind himself where he was. Sleeping on the fold out sofa bed in his younger brother's front room. Not peeling his pretty partner out of her clothes, while kissing her senseless.

…_She was wearing that bloody red jumper again. With a growl deep in his throat, Bill strode across the small office to where his partner was standing in front of the wide bookcase._

_As she realised his presence, Bill watched as her pretty blue eyes widened in surprise and her breath hitched in her throat. _

"_Bill?"_

_Swallowing against the sudden knot of hesitation balling in his stomach, Bill closed the last small distance between them in two strides. As soon as she was within reach he snaked a hand through her long hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him._

_Pressing her hands against his shoulders, Ellie frowned at him. "What are you doing?" She demanded with a hiss, her eyes darting nervously to the closed door._

_Bill smiled down at her, watching her mouth as she spoke. "Kissing you," he told her in a heated whisper, before he dipped his head and crushed his lips to hers…_

With a groan of frustration, Bill sat up and ran his hands through his dishevelled hair. He couldn't keep doing this; sooner or later his disrupted sleep pattern was going to get him into trouble. Merlin only knew how he gotten through the last few months without suffering some sort of work related incident.

Actually, he frowned. That wasn't true; he knew perfectly well how he'd gotten through the last few months. It was the exact same reason, why he was in this predicament in the first place, Ellie.

As he slid from the bed, Bill chuckled bitterly. It was ironic really.

Padding into the dimly lit kitchen, he was surprised to see the woman currently tormenting his dreams, sitting at the table. "Ellie?"

With a slight start, Ellie turned to look at him and flinched guiltily. "Oh Bill, sorry did I wake you?" she whispered, softly.

Bill blinked hesitantly before shaking his head, she was the reason he was wide awake so early, but not because she'd been making to much noise. He mentally swore, as his dream rose fresh and vivid to the forefront of his mind and the sound of Ellie's soft moans echoed in his ears.

… _As he finally slid the silken material of her underwear over her ankles and let it drop soundlessly to the floor, he trembled with need._

"_Oh Bill."_

_That breathless moan, sent shivers of anticipation racing along his spine, as Ellie's nails scraped across his scalp as she gripped a fist full of his hair. From his position kneeling between her legs, Bill groaned as he watched her arch wantonly away from his desk._

"_Beautiful," he purred, nipping the flesh of her inner thigh gently as he guided her left leg up and over his shoulder…_

"Bill, Bill are you listening to me?"

With a jolt Bill cleared his throat and regarded the pretty brunette standing in front of him. "Sorry Ellie, I was miles away."

Frowning Ellie shook her head, "I said do you want a cup of tea?"

Moving to sit down, Bill nodded and was acutely aware of the pulsing throb of his arousal and silently thanked who ever was listening that he'd worn baggy pyjama bottoms to bed.

As she moved around the kitchen putting the kettle back onto boil, Bill forced himself to relax, he was acting like a bloody hormonal teenager.

Watching his partner, he swallowed heavily and then frowned. Her hands were shaking.

"Ellie, love, are you alright?" He questioned gently, his frown deepening when he noticed just how predominant the dark rings encircling her eyes were.

Turning to look at him, Ellie offered a small, warm smile. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Nightmares?" he urged gently, concern flaring.

She tensed slightly, "Something like that."

During their last assignment in Cairo, at an undiscovered tomb, Ellie and been working with a local wizard, Hassan, completing the necessary checks before the area was deemed safe for the team to enter.

Bill himself, had been examining several uncovered artefacts with another wizard from Gringotts, when the incident had happened.

Even after Ellie had warned him not to touch anything until she'd checked for wards and other hexes to warn away potential grave robbers, Hassan triggered a hex. All because the man had disliked taking orders from a woman.

The cave in had been sudden and terrifying, and Ellie had nearly been crushed as the ancient walls crumbled under the force of the spell.

While several of the locals had been babbling fearfully about seeing some sort of large black cat, leap for Hassan just before the cave in occurred.

An investigation by Gringotts later found no evidence of the locals supposed cat and they deemed it an unfortunate accident, which in Bill's eyes could've been completely avoided.

Bill felt his anger rise sharply at the image of Ellie being carried unconscious from the rubble, rose unannounced in his mind.

She been lucky, to walk away with only a concussion and broken shoulder, but she had suffered with occasional bad dreams ever since.

"What do you mean? 'something like that'," Bill asked, watching her hands carefully as she poured his tea.

Before Ellie could answer a large tawny owl appeared on the kitchen windowsill, with a bright pink note attached to his leg.

Removing the note, Ellie offered the bird a treat and then glanced at the envelope in her hand, and felt a jealous twinge in her chest as she caught a scent that was undeniably perfume and noted the unfamiliar, elegant handwriting.

"It's for you," She explained, as she placed it on the table beside Bill's steaming cup of tea. "I'm going to have a shower," she told him softly padding towards door.

Glancing at the letter and then at her, Bill shook his head. "Ellie wait…"

"I'm fine, Bill. You should drink your tea before it goes cold." Came the weary reply as the door swung shut.

Still staring at the door, Bill sighed heavily. Ellie was hiding something, he was certain of it, but the question was. What?

As he opened the letter, he made a mental note to question her again once she returned from the shower.

Now who was writing to him on pink parchment?

* * *

As she shut the bathroom door, Ellie leaned against the solid wood and sighed heavily. Guilt immediately sweeping through her, it wasn't Bill's fault she was having nightmares and consequently overtired, so she really shouldn't be taking it out on him.

Then there was that bloody note, the pretty pink envelope, practically drenched in perfume.

Ellie instantly felt the jealousy twist sharply in her chest and anger quickly followed.

_How dare he make her feel so confused!_

One minute Bill's her charming work colleague and close friend, then over the last few months he's been different around her. More protective and gifting her with terms of endearment like 'love' and 'sweetheart'. At first she thought it was a result of the accident, but sometimes she'd catch him looking at her, and it was almost like he was mentally undressing her. His blue eyes just seemed to smoulder…Just like in the kitchen a moment ago.

With a frustrated sigh, Ellie shook her head. Evidently he had some pretty witch, probably a blonde waiting for him, if the pink note was anything to go by.

After turning the shower on, she turned and effortlessly pinned her hair up on top of her head, pausing briefly to scowl at her reflection in the mirror. The pale and exhausted complexion, tired eyes and hair the average shade of brown.

_Oh yes, I'm exactly what Bill Weasley's looking for._ She reminded herself with a sarcastic sneer and quickly turned her attention back to the shower.

After a longer than normal shower, Ellie finally shut off the hot water and reluctantly stepped out, wrapping her towel tightly around her dripping body.

She shivered as the cooler air quickly slithered around her damp form and forced her to hurriedly dry and get dressed.

Once she'd brushed her teeth and attempted to tame the mass of thick, chocolate tresses that were her hair, Ellie took another weary sigh and left the small sanctuary of the bathroom.

As soon as she was stood in the hallway, the familiar joint laughter of Charlie and Bill echoed from the kitchen along with the subject of their conversation. The pink note, Bill had received before her shower.

* * *

Charlie was still laughing as he regarded the bright pink note in Bill's hand.

"Fleur Delacour? As in the half Veela, Ron didn't shut up about all summer? The same half Veela who competed against Harry in the Tri Wizard Tournament?" he chuckled with a shake of his head.

Bill nodded, the tips of his ears turning bright red. "She wants me to help her with her English."

Charlie snorted into his mug of tea and almost spilt the steaming liquid as he burst out laughing again. "Of course she does, mate. A young, half Veela wants you to teach her English and sent you a pink note drenched in enough perfume to make a Horntail sneeze."

Despite his annoyance, Bill failed to stop the chuckle brewing in his chest. "Oh bugger off Char, it's not like that. Yeah alright she's pretty, but she's too young for me."

Before Charlie could retort, Ellie entered the kitchen fresh from the shower.

"Morning, Love." He smiled as she plopped down on the kitchen chair beside him.

"Morning, what are you two laughing about?" Ellie questioned feigning innocence, resting her elbows on the table top and folding her hands under her chin.

"Nothing," Bill quickly told her and proceeded to tuck the pink parchment into the small pocket of his pyjamas.

Beside her, Charlie stifled another laugh. "Bill's got an admirer," he explained with a grin.

"It's nothing," Bill reiterated as her gaze flicked to him.

"She's a half Veela," Charlie added.

Holding Bill's gaze, Ellie felt her stomach drop with disappointment.

_A half Veela?_

She had always told herself she was below Bill's dating scope, even during thier Hogwarts days and that his friendship was enough, but there was the tiny part of her that had always hoped…

There was no way she could compete with a woman who was a half Veela.

The stress of her reoccurring dreams and sleepless nights seemed to catch up with her at that exact moment and she felt her chest constrict with tears.

"Oh," she managed to nod, forcing the tiny word out around the sudden lump in her throat and abruptly rose to her feet and began to busy herself with putting the kettle on, her vision blurring with the sudden onset of exhausted and hurt tears.

Reaching into the nearby cupboard for the tea bags, Ellie vaguely registered Charlie announcing he was getting in the shower, as she reached to hastily wipe her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Ellie tried to order her tangled emotions, until a strong hand wrapped around her elbow and gently turned her around.

"Sorry," she immediately sniffed, blinking through her tears to offer Bill a watery smile.

Cupping her cheek gently, Bill sighed tenderly and caught one of her tears with the pad of his thumb, "Ellie, sweetheart, what's the matter?" He questioned softly. He knew there was something bothering his pretty partner and it was more than just her reaction to his letter from Fleur Delacour. Although deep down he was secretly pleased she seemed put out by the prospect of him having an admirer.

Merlin knew if it was the last he did, Bill was going to make her tell him what was really going on inside that head of hers.

Stroking his thumb against her cheek a second time, Bill frowned when she pulled away like she'd been burnt.

Clearing her throat, Ellie gave a bitter laugh and wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes. "Sorry, I don't know what's the matter with me; I think I'm just overtired. Ignore me." She told Bill, as she forced herself to smile at him. "In fact, I think I might go back to bed, while it's still early."

Instinctively Bill glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, _8:15am._ Turning his gaze back to Ellie, he was greeted with the door swinging closed as she disappeared through it.

With a sharp curse, he was just about to follow her and demand an explanation, when a familiar owlish screech caught his attention.

Ellie's Barn Owl was perched on the windowsill looking expectantly at him, a note attached to his leg.

"Hello, Barnaby," Bill greeted as he opened the window and allowed the pale bird to enter. Offering him a treat, Bill retrieved the note and frowned as he saw the front of the plain envelope and recognised the spidery, formal handwriting of their former Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Why was Dumbledore writing to Ellie?


End file.
